Saurian
Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region Current Age: 17 Years Old Saurian is the protagonist of Time to Shine! A Pokémon Diamond's Nuzlocke, and moved to Twinleaf Town when he was about seven years old. He lives at his new home with his guardian mother Johanna and spends most of his time going to Trainer's School and watching Pokémon Battles. His best friend Barry lives there as well, creating a strong bond of friendship which leads to an event that causes the two to start their journey as Pokémon Trainers. 'Overview:' After being inspired by the event 10 years ago by Dawn, Saurian and his best friend Barry decided to be Pokémon Trainers. They undertook the Pokédex Project from Professor Rowan and received their Pokédex and Starter Pokémon. Saurian, Barry and Dawn then left their homes and started their journey, catching and training their Pokémon companions. Along the way, Saurian improved in experience as a trainer and encountered old and new friends as well as the villainous Team Galactic. As Saurian continues to travel on his journey and battling Team Galactic, the trainer eventually forms a group consisting of himself, Dawn, Barry and Cheryl as the threat of being attack kept growing. The group quickly suffers from division however as disagreements between Saurian and Barry led the two rivals to take their own separate paths. Along with Team Galactic kidnapping Dawn, Saurian trained with Riley to be prepared for the rescue at Lake Valor while Barry trained on his own, partly due to jealousy. From the successful rescue of Dawn, Riley and Cheryl leaves for their own issues while Barry and Dawn continues to travel with Saurian. 'Personality:' Saurian was shown to take his journey and actions without any serious thought. However after encountering Team Galactic, Saurian slowly started to grow as a person and loses the immature attitude he had in the beginning. Although he does get nervous during at times, his Pokémon and friends often give him the push he needed to follow through. After regaining his memories from the past, Saurian has shown a bit more of a childish side to go along with his current serious attitude. 'Abilities:' The first time Saurian's abilities were shown was during the match against Mars at the Valley Windworks, where he lost Seravee (his Machop) against Mars' Purugly. Ever since then, Saurian's eyes started to emit a glow during difficult times. It is later revealed that most of Saurian's abilities were locked away with his painful memories in an effort to avoid further pain (right after Riley's disappearance). After unlocking them and remembering his painful past of being experimented on with Dialga's DNA, Saurian manages to regain his abilities to their full potential. Saurian's abilities were shown to allow his Pokémon to learn moves much quicker then possible (Exia’s Whirlpool or Arios’ Brave Bird) and he’s able to speed up and control a Pokémon's evolution with concentration and focus (Exia's evolution to a Prinplup). Also Saurian is able to accelerate a Pokémon’s potential and abilities without undergoing a lot of training (Exia's Whirlpool usage and time taken to launch the attack). After awakening, Saurian is able to turn on and off his powers at will, easily noticeable by the appearance of his eyes. 'Relationship:' Johanna: '''She is Saurian's foster mother and had raised him in Twinleaf Town when he was seven years old to the time where left for his journey. Although she does show some concern for her son's safety, she still allows him to continue in his journey, despite their connections with Team Galactic. It was revealed that she was once a Galactic Admin under the name of Venus who led the sabotage incident 10 years ago at Iron Island. '''Barry: '''Barry was Saurian's first and later closest friend he meets in Twinleaf Town. After attending Trainer's school and then defeating Barry multiple times, Barry quickly called himself Saurian's "eternal" rival. This goes to the point where he leaves the group after losing a rival battle in Hearthome City, mainly due to jealousy and annoyance that Saurian is receiving praise from others. Barry also show some interest in Dawn as he often daydream when she's the main topic as well as proclaiming himself as her "White Knight". Often impatient and annoying to others, Barry often goes ahead and tries to have things come out his way, usually ending up in trouble. He also treats Saurian like a little brother despite his personality, as Barry often tries to set him up with Cheryl and usually gives Saurian suggestions and advice despite not using it himself. '''Rowan: After Saurian and Barry agreed to participate on the Pokédex Project, Rowan gave the two their starting Pokémon and Pokédex. However Rowan seems to know the connection that Saurian, Dawn and Johanna have with Team Galactic, often being tensed when near them. After narrowly escaping from Team Galactic's clutches and returning back to his lab safely, he was later captured successfully by a Galactic Admin, Mercury. It was revealed that he was part of Project Platinum 10 years ago and then later sabotages the project with Venus. Dawn: '''Saurian first met Dawn near Lake Verity after getting saved from a pack of angry Starlys but gets the cold shoulder. Saurian sees her again 10 years later however after accepting his Pokédex and starter Pokémon. After managing a chance to talk to her, Saurian learns that Dawn is unable to speak and uses telepathy to communicate instead. Saurian also gets to learn that the main point of Dawn's journey was to find out what happened to her parents and later, her older brother Riley. It is later revealed that she lost her voice due to the disappearance of her older brother and Saurian forgetting her ten years ago. Dawn was shown to have a short temper and often speaks her mind when something is bothering her or an important thought came to her. Although Dawn did show some interest in Saurian when they were younger, she now sees him as family. '''Looker: '''Looker first met Saurian after the attempted kidnapping of Professor Rowan. He is often seen warning Saurian to not get involved with Team Galactic and instead leave it to the police. Looker seems to be a high ranking detective and was sent in especially to investigate Team Galactic. He is shown to be very serious and doesn't treat anything lightly, including the case. '''Cheryl: Riley: Cynthia: Poison: Uranus: 'Current Team:' *'Haro' (Pikachu): Was given by Cheryl during the training with Riley. A very relax and playful Pokémon. Saurian's second fastest and status inducer in the team. Hasn't Evolved yet *'Arios' (Staraptor): Was caught during the journey towards Oreburgh City. A very bold and persistent Pokémon. Saurian's strongest attacker and fastest in the sky. Evolved to a Staravia after the training outside the Eterna Forest and then to a Staraptor after the training with Riley. *'Exia' (Prinplup): Was given from Professor Rowan to work on the Pokédex Project. A very proud and hard working Pokémon. One of Saurian's most well rounded fighters. Evolved to a Prinplup during the fight with Uranus' Gallade. Currently training with Crasher Wake. *'Cherudim' (Roserade): Was caught after leaving the Ravaged Path exit and then journeying towards Floaroma Town. A very happy and relaxed Pokémon. He is Saurian's best status inducer and a excellent special attacker. Evolved to a Roselia after the training with Riley and then to a Roserade during the Iron Island events. *'Riser' (Rapidash): Was caught at the outskirts of Hearthome City and was to be the final member of Saurian's team. A very reckless and impatient Pokémon. Saurian's fastest and balanced attacker on the team. Evolved to a Rapidash during the battle in the Hearthome Gym. *'Virtue' (Kricketune): The first Pokémon caught by Saurian as well as the first battle he had with his starter. A very relax and easy going Pokémon. Saurian's best hand to hand fighter. Evolved to a Kricketune after the victory from the Oreburgh Gym. *'Susanowo' (Sneasel): *'Quanta' (Gible): 'Deceased Pokémon:' *'Seravee' (Machop): This Pokémon was caught outside of the outskirts of Oreburgh city and was Saurian's best hand to hand fighter. He played a role in defeating Roark's Craindos and helped obtained the Coal badge. He lost his life at the Valley Windworks from Mars' Purugly. *'Trilobite' (Zubat): This Pokémon was caught at the Oreburgh Mines and was the Pokemon that replaced Seravee after his death. Was used in battle alongside Exia to fight against Uranus' Gallade. The Zubat gave up his life to protect his trainer and turned the battle to Saurian's favor. * Dynames (Luxio): Was caught before entering the Oreburgh Path and was one of Saurian's most used Pokémon. Participated in many battles for capturing as well as defeating trainer's Pokémon. He later evolved to a Luxio after defeating Jupiter's Zubat at the Eterna City's Galactic Enterprise Building. Saurian last seen him at the entrance of the Solaceon Ruins where he disappeared along with the Unowns, blinded by a bright light. Dynames later appeared as a Darkrai, assisting the Lake Guardians in setting up Saurian's, Dawn's and Barry's trial in the Dream World. After the three succeeded in their respective trial, Dynames revealed himself to Saurian in his new from, surprising his former trainer as well as finally seeing him again. But after a brief reunion, Dynames explains that his time as a Darkrai is almost up and that he will leave once more. Before saying good bye to Saurian for the last time, he left a parting gift to Saurian in the real world, leaving behind a Thunderstone in his care. 'Pokémon In Storage': 'Achievements:' Saurian currently has the Coal Badge, the Forest Badge, the Cobble Badge, the Fen Badge, the Relic Badge and the Mine Badge within his Possesion. 'Trivia:' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Incomplete